Rechazado más de una vez
by lizbeth.ghoul
Summary: El rechazo de mi destino no acabaría con mi vida La mordida me condenaría Yo mismo acabaría con mi vida y nadie me extrañaría ¿Puedes quererme después de la muerte? OMEGAVERSE
1. Consiente

Recuerdo la noche en la que me di cuenta que Grayson era mi destino.

Había olvidado fijar la fecha en el calendario, aún cuando padre y Alfred lo repetían constantemente. No quería depender de un estúpido trozo de papel que me recordara lo que ya sabía.

Nadie quiere a un omega gruñón que no desee ser tocado ni mimado.

En ese aspecto me parecía a mí padre. La diferencia era que él ya tenía a su destino, un alien demasiado cursi con disfraz ridículo.

Era amado y él se había dado el permiso de amarlo de la misma forma. Yo no me sentía capaz.

El punto en si es que esa noche, justamente, tocaba patrullar la ciudad y me había tocado con Dick. El idiota sonriente más pervertido de todos.

Hacia frío pasada la medianoche pero mi mente divagaba justamente en el celo. Tenía calor, sentir la fricción constante de la ropa en mi piel era placentero y me hacía sentir enfermo. Dick se dio cuenta.

Olía el aire y me miraba, repitió esa acción hasta estar seguro.

Finalmente su incomodidad lo superó.

Se sonrojó, trató de decir algo y moverse, para ese momento estaba recostado y trataba de cubrirme con la capa.

\- Olvidé fijar la fecha. Lo siento - undi mi rostro entre mis brazos y rodillas, estaba quemándome.

\- Debí darme cuenta, no te sientas mal.

Su amabilidad en ese momento me pareció dolorosa.

\- Avisaré a Bruce, quédate ahí.

Me tomo del hombro tratando de animarme.

En ese momento lo sentí, una corriente eléctrica que recorre el cuerpo tan rápido que te dejaba aturdido.

Con esa misma velocidad apartó su mano.

Acepté el rechazo antes de que dijera algo, mis ojos querían liberar lágrimas y mi boca el sonido del llanto.

No deje salir ninguno de los dos.

Me levante, tambaleante como estaba por la excitación y me alejé absurdamente.

El rechazo dolería igual.

\- Llamaré a Bruce.

Fue peor que el rechazo que esperaba.

 _Nadie me querrá nunca, no lo merezco, no lo necesito._

 _¿Pero por qué duele tanto?_

Asentí despacio. Un largo y sonoro suspiro salió de sus labios.

Decepción

Lo entendía, también estaba decepcionado.

Batman llegó rápidamente.

Lo escuché murmurar una maldición hasta que me tuvo en sus brazos y me llevó al Batimovil.

\- Lo siento.

Era todo lo que podía decir en esos momentos.

\- Te lo dije, te dije que lo marcaras en el maldito calendario ¿qué acaso no puedes siquiera obedecer eso?

\- Lo siento...

\- Dick es tú alfa

Guardé silencio. Esa verdad estaba ahogándome.

\- Va a rechazarme. Lo se, no es necesario que me lo diga.

\- Hijo...

Ignoré su voz herida.

Dick era el favorito, yo apenas merecía vivir bajo su mismo techo.

No extrañaba el maltrato de mi madre, el desprecio de la liga, la decepción de mi abuelo, los azotes, la venda apretada sobre mis ojos durante el entrenamiento. Extrañaba la incencibilidad de mi cuerpo y de mi alma. Ahora estaba quebrandome, darme cuenta de mi inutilidad me hacía sentir merecedor de la muerte.

Me quedé dormido.

Horas más tarde el dolor en mi pecho no sería la causa de mi destrucción.


	2. Felicidades hermano

Jamás había tenido un desayuno tan infeliz.

Iba a casarse, estaba comprometido y nunca lo dijo.

La marciana de ojos extraños mostraba un anillo hermoso en su mano.

Un anillo de compromiso

Mi corazón se estrujo, quería gritar, rogar a quien fuera que acabara con esto.

Todos los felicitaban, todos menos mi padre y yo. Me miró esperando una reacción agresiva que nunca llegó.

Me levanté de mi silla y con la única sonrisa que podía hacer en esos momentos tomé la mano de Kory y la besé.

\- Felicidades hermano, es una chica hermosa.

Evitó mirarme ¿tanto asco le daba?

La liberé de mi tembloroso agarre y salí de la cocina con pasos lentos e inseguros.

Los supresores estaban haciendo su trabajo conteniendo a mi omega herido.

Quería creer que las lágrimas no eran mías, que el dolor era ajeno a mi y que a Grayson lo mataría un rayo.

Quería gritar, desahogarme con uno de los estúpidos e indecentes muñecos sexuales que Jason me había regalado con intención de ofenderme en navidad y no salir de mi cuarto en años.

Si alguien estaba siguiendome estaba dispuesto a rechazar cualquier comentario y golpearlo de ser necesario. No quería dar la vuelta y encarar a nadie, rompería a llorar y eso quería hacerlo estando solo.

Abrí y cerré la puerta con fuerza. Puse el seguro inútil para cualquiera de la mancion y me encerré en el baño.

Estaba temblando de tanto contener el llanto. Sin pensarlo comencé a llorar - gritar recostado en el suelo.

Padre me llamaba del otro lado de la puerta del baño.

Esta era mucho más segura que la de entrada debido a que era el cuarto "especial" de un omega por excelencia.

Abrí la puerta y lo dejé entrar, solo a él. Había un par de miradas insignificantes y burlescas a su lado.

Malditos Jason y Tim. Ellos si podían ser felices. Tenían a su destino, eran amados.

No quería ser el segundo de nadie, no me gusta el dolor que me causa pero tampoco era tan mezquino para obligarlo a amarme.

Vi sus ojos. No me lo decía pero estaba hechandome en cara que tenía a esa persona especial, a la única que necesitaba.

Para ese momento estaba sollozando en el hombro de mi padre.

Tal vez como su cachorro él podía notar que yo no sabía la razón exacta de mi agonía.

Estaba completamente seguro de que en esos momentos gobernaba sobre mi el omega rechazado deseoso de un poco de amor.

\- ¿Por qué si lo sabía duele tanto?

El solo me aferró más a su cuerpo.

\- No sabía que se casaría, lo siento.

Me calme después de un rato. Estaba agotado de llorar y mi cabeza estaba explotando de dolor.

\- Quiero estar solo... Hasta que mi celo termine.

\- Puede que ahora duela más de lo normal. Hasta que pase el efecto del supresor.

\- Lo se, gracias padre.

Me abrazo fuertemente de nuevo para después apartarse con precaución de no tocarme más de lo necesario.

\- Mandaré a Alfred para que traiga lo necesario.

\- ¿Podrías pedirle que me traiga un poco de ese pastel? Fue lo único bueno que vi estando allá abajo.

Lo vi sonreír parcialmente a la broma.

Aunque era cierto que se veía delicioso.

\- Veré que puedo hacer para darte lo que sobre. Puede que Alfred se las ingenie para hurtar el pastel cuando estén todos distraídos.

\- Gracias

\- Vendré luego... ¿Quieres qué golpee a Dick por ti? Voy a hacerlo de todos modos pero quiero saber si tú quieres.

\- Si quisiera lo golpearia yo mismo, es solo que, no lo culpo. Kory es hermosa y yo... No se.

Mi umillacion era admitir que no merecía a Dick.

\- Alguien te amará, pero tú también tienes que dar parte de ti.

Suspiré, estaba resignado a la soledad para ese momento.

\- No lo necesito. No lo quiero.

Una onda de calor me invadió de golpe. Ser omega era una completa mierda.

" _Eres inútil y mueres siento inútil"_

Mi abuelo se encargaba de recordarmenlo cuando comencé con las señales de ser un omega. Cada ves que permitía a los miembros de la liga que me tocaran, que aprovecharan esos momentos de inutilidad total.

Siempre sudorosos, siempre de aromas asquerosos... Siempre utilizando el comando de voz para obligarme a abrir las piernas.

Yo permitiendolo por que necesitaba el nudo en mi interior.

Mi padre no lo sabe. Jamás a preguntado como era pasar esos días y yo nunca consideré necesario contarlo a nadie.

No quería su pena, su rostro culposo por no saber de mi existencia.

Aún puedo sentir las cadenas, la venda tan apretada que tapaba mis ojos. El escozor de mis muñecas y la necesidad de tener a un alfa que me sometiera.

Nadie tenía que saberlo, nadie más que yo y vivir con el eterno asco hacia mi mismo.

Bruce salió sin decir nada más.

Tomé uno de los juguetes y lo introduje en mi interior. Di paso a mis instintos primarios omega perdiéndome en el placer.

Al final del ciclo. Seguiré teniendo las cadenas ancladas al cuello.


	3. Misión de dos

En el último día de mi celo pasé ocho horas durmiendo por el agotamiento.

Al abrir la puerta me sentía demasiado muerto. Había sido el peor celo que había tenido y eso era decir demasiado ya que cada experiencia era, asquerosa o demasiado vergonzosa para querer recordarlo.

Poder salir el último día del ciclo era algo incómodo. A partir de ese momento todo omega tiene cuatro días de fertilidad absoluta. Cosa que causaba muchos accidentes.

Si bien también al inicio era fértil, el cuerpo solo se prepara para poder ser fecundado con éxito.

Todo para que el alfa esté feliz y complacido.

A mi toda esa habladuría me provocaba tedio. No tendría un alfa, no tendría cachorros. Así de simple, la idea no me disgustaba pero mi omega parecía sentirse morir.

Entré a la cocina fijando mi vista en el enorme refrigerador. Estaba hambriento pero una ensalada no me llenaría lo suficiente para estar satisfecho.

Así que busqué frutas, almendras y nueces. Todo estaba listo. Rebane la fruta, triture las almendras y las nueces y agregué miel.

Estaba conforme con mi obra cuando me senté a comer.

Era mi momento de postre, postre y más postre, algo de lo cual no estaba muy orgulloso. Lo dulce me alteraba pero en esos momentos lo necesitaba.

Al parecer padre estaba fuera por la misma razón que yo estoy dentro.

En estas ocasiones me encargaba del oatrullage al lado de Dick...

Ahora me preguntaba si tenia que hacerlo solo.

Al terminar mi desayuno resople. Alfred no se encontraba en la mansión, todo estaba tan callado. Tal y como me gustaba.

Al entrar en mi habitación la luz anaranjada parpadeante e inconfundible del comunicador daba aviso de una nueva misión. Lo que necesito.

Lo tomo y al instante me decepciono. Era una misión buena... Para dos personas.

¿Tenía miedo de preguntar a Dick si quería cumplirla conmigo?

No quería admitirlo pero así era. Temía ser el blando de su completo asco.

Puede que no quiera ser mi alfa, pero aún era mí... Hermano adoptado de pésimo gusto del cual podía burlarme.

Aunque ya fuera de ese modo. Supongo que ahora todo será diferente. Nada tiene que cambiar.

¿Entonces por qué no me atrevo a tocar la puerta de su cuarto?

Vasilo, pero lo hago. Arrepintiéndome al instante en que sentí el aroma a sexo cuando Dick abrió la puerta. Me sentí tan estúpido, tan pequeño e inútil que casi exploto en llanto.

 _Casi_

\- Lárgate, estoy ocupado.

Ya no sería bueno conmigo. Ya no me aceptaría... Me desecharia como todos.

\- Lo siento - maldigo a mi voz temblorosa - hay una misión, pero es para dos y me preguntaba si tu...

\- No. Puedes arreglarte tu solo, tal y como me lo mostraste la primera vez que nos vimos.

\- ¿Quién es amor?

Casi pude escuchar a mi corazón romperse ¿por qué dolía tanto si yo no lo amo? ¿Estaba enamorado y no me había dado cuenta?

No liberé ningún sonido, sentía las lágrimas reuniéndose en mi rostro y a mi labio inferior temblar de forma alarmante

 _Basta Demian, tú no eres débil. Esto no puede romperte._

\- No es nada.

Me dedicó una mirada distante antes de cerrarme la puerta en la cara.

No puedo seguir engañandome. Estaba anamorado de Dick, que patético e de verme al lado de esa extraterrestre. Nadie tiene la culpa más que yo, solo yo vivo marginado en una esquina viendo como todos son felices.

 ** _Más tarde aprendí la lección. Naces solo, mueres solo, en manos del payaso de Gotham estaba condenado._** ** _Iría en contra de todo lo bueno que trató de enseñarme mi padre como Bruce Wayne y como Batman._** ** _Lo perdí todo cuando me permití olvidar quien era._**


	4. Que perderé solo yo

Había perdido tiempo valioso al encontrarme con Jason y Tim en el camino.

No había llegado a ser una charla en realidad puesto que solo consistía en miradas extrañas y gruñidos de parte de Jason.

Sentía que ellos sabían lo ocurrido con Dick,

Por supuesto, la versión del niño de oro, el favorito de todos los Robín.

Nadie me tomaría en cuenta más de lo que lo hacía yo mismo. Mi opinión no contaba para nada.

En fin, en esos momentos me encontraba sobre uno de los tejados más cercanos a la misma fábrica en la que me había comportado como un estúpido omega en celo.

Aunque ciertamente había ocurrido de esa forma.

Varios trabajadores con mirada perdida y una sonrisa anormal en sus rostros transportaban armas destinadas a los "oficiales de la ley" a un camión distinto a los demás.

\- Maldito payaso.

Era un mal momento, el Joker era un alfa. Claramente tenía una desventaja enorme en su contra.

\- Avisaré a...

Cierro la boca, Dick siempre era mi primera opción. Si llamaba a Jason o Tim lo más seguro es que no quisieran ayudarme.

¿Qué opción tenía?

Debía volverme responsable y encargarme yo mismo del asunto.

\- ¿Se te perdió algo avecilla?

Me doy la vuelta bruscamente no lo suficientemente preparado para atacar.

Recibo una fuerte patada en mi estómago, perdiendo el aire y cellendo de lleno al vacío debajo del edificio.

Caigo y mi vista se nubla al instante en que mi cabeza rebota contra en pavimento.

Me duele, tengo ganas de vomitar, de levantarme y pelear. Pero no puedo, mi cuerpo me traiciona.

Pierdo la conciencia tras un largo rato.

 **Pov Dick**

Estaba equivocado, debí acompañarlo. Me estoy comportando como Jason, como un completo idiota.

¿Por qué Damian? De todos los omegas del mundo. Si bien no éramos hermanos, imaginar una vida con él era imposible.

Tras horas de oscuridad nocturna Bruce llamó. Parecía decepcionado al escuchar mi voz del otro lado de la línea. Decepción que desapareció al mismo tiempo en el que pedía que le pasara a Damian.

Incómodo toqué su puerta pero no me contestó en ningún momento.

-No está en su habitación – entonces recordé lo último que le dije y me sentí aún peor- fue a una misión, hace ya rato, no debe tardar en volver.

Hacía horas que había salido a "cumplir" una misión que estaba convencido, no existía y solo era una excusa infantil para que estuviera con el.

\- ¿Misión? ¿Lo dejaste ir solo?

-No le pasará nada. Lo más seguro es que haya sido una excusa para que fuera con él.

\- No mentía. Damian no es así de mezquino, si lo que no quieres es que se ilusione, no te preocupes, él mismo me dijo que se había rendido desde antes a tener un alfa que lo ame.

\- Ambos sabemos de dónde viene, está mintiendo, no le duele para nada mi "rechazo"

\- Ya basta. Te quiero como a un hijo pero Damian es mi sangre, y no te equivoques, no planeo obligarte a nada. Solo te pido que dejes de comportarte como un idiota.

Auch

Furioso y dispuesto a levantarle la voz al hijo de Gotham este me colgó primero.

Me sentía como una total mierda.

Volví a la habitación con Kory aún dormida en mi cama. Damian la había visto, y yo lo había visto a él. El dolor en sus ojos que se desvaneció forzosamente y las lagrimas que contenía, jamás creí poder verlo así.

\- ¿Estas bien? Noto que estás pensando demasiado sobre algo.

Ella no sabía nada, no podían culparla de que yo la amara.

¿En serio era amor, o una amistad con derecho de la que ambos no nos habíamos dado cuenta?

No era momento para arrepentirse, tania que actuar como un hombre/alfa.

\- Estoy bien, es solo que estoy pensando demasiado.

\- Entiendo, no Preguntaré más de la cuenta. Solo promete que me lo dirás cuando estés listo.

\- No es para tanto. Trata de descansar, mañana iremos a ver los vestidos de novia.

Ella sonrió y yo solo le devolví la sonrisa. Deberia estar feliz, Kory es hermosa y me amo tanto como yo a ella.

Pero entonces ¿qué era esa sensación dolorosa y asfixiante que embargaba mi pecho en esos momentos?

\- Damian...

No me moví, solo me acosté y dormí. Olvidándome por completo del demonio, incluso rechazandolo una y otra vez en mis pensamientos.

 _¿Pude salvarte y no lo hice?_

El resto de la noche ignoré la luz del comunicador, privando de mi ayuda a quien sufría en esos momentos.


	5. golpes más que caricias

Mi cabeza dolía más que mi cuerpo.

Escuchaba voces pero no lograba enfocarme en ninguno de los rostros sonrientes enfrente de mi.

-... Omega... Huele a celo... Es muy lindo...

\- ¿Qué, quién?

Mi confusión se desvaneció al sentir la primera mano tocando mi rosto. Era grande y fría, la mano de un alfa.

Me removi en mi sitio, notando la presión de las cuerdas que ataban mis manos a mi espalda.

\- Omega.

Era como una pesadilla. Estaba conciente y al mismo tiempo perdido en la niebla espesa del placer en mi cabeza.

\- No... Yo no soy... Un omega.

La triste verdad es que lo soy y tengo el descaro de negarlo.

\- Si no eres un omega ¿por qué estas tan caliente? ¿El aroma de un alfa es demasiado intenso para ti pajarito?

Mi rostro ardía en su totalidad, mi cuerpo pasaba de entumido a exitado con una velocidad fastidiosa.

Queria ser tocado por todas esas manos al igual que quería salir corriendo.

No quiero vivir lo mismo, ya era libre de esto cuando salí de la liga ¿por qué no? ¿Acaso no lo merecía? ¿Es este el pago por haber matado a tantas personas?

\- ¿En qué piensas pequeño?

La voz de otro alfa recorre mis oídos, tan cerca que provoca una descarga involuntaria que recorre todo mi cuerpo.

Gimo ante mi propia necesidad de ser tocado. Me doy asco al instante.

\- No me toques - logro decir de forma entendible.

\- La droga desaparecerá en un rato. Espero que el payaso se apresure o lo tomaré aquí y ahora.

Todos rieron como si aquel hubiera sido el chiste del año. Se relamen los labios e inspiran mi aroma.

No quiero esto. Recuerdo haber presionado el llamado de ayuda en el comunicador y una pequeña esperanza crece en mi pecho, solo tengo que esperar a... Dick vendrá, me ayudará.

\- ¿Qué es ese olor de tristeza? ¿Es tuyo pequeño? - ríe sonoramente - ¿Extrañas a alguien? ¿A tu alfa?

 _No, no quiero extrañar a alguien que no me necesita._

\- Necesito... A un alfa, por favor.

Al diablo con lo poco o nada que ne queda de dignidad.

Yo no tengo nada ni nadie. Si quieren violarne, que lo hagan, si quieren matarme me da igual. Le soy índiferente a todos, a mi.

Los escuché reír.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Nosotros no queremos nada contigo, pero en cambio, el rey de Gotham, quiere hacer más que hablar.

No

Sincronizado con el miedo, yo lo describiría de esa forma.

Su sonrisa, su semblante y su porte, ninguna de esas características me intimidaba tanto como su aroma. De inmediato desee su toque, estaba dispuesto a ser su omega.

\- Gracias caballeros, pero ahora solo quiero estar con mi pequeño.

\- Como usted lo desee.

Lo trataban como a una divinidad digna de apreciación.

Todos salieron asegurando la estrada, mi rebeldía salió a la luz.

\- No soy tu omega, ni tuyo ni de nadie desgrasiado lunático. Además ¿por qué yo? De todos los idiotas allá afuera.

\- No es por que seas uno de esos pajaritos molestos de Batsy. Si no, por que eres tu.

\- ¿Era necesario que me drogaran y me ataran?

\- Por supuesto que si, eres tan impulsivo que escaparías antes de escuchar. Es por eso que odio el sentido común.

No tenía ni un poco de sentido común. De todos los alfas estaba completamente seguro de que era el peor. Nunca lo había visto en persona, al menos no más allá del los archivos secretos de Batman.

\- ¿No hablas? ¿Quedaste impresionado de que fuera tan apuesto? ¿Quieres olerme mejor?

Giré mi rostro por instinto, exponiendo mi cuello a una mordida, una marca permanente. Mis ojos se humedecieron al sentir la impotencia presionando mi pecho.

\- aún no quiero morderte. Antes tenemos que divertirnos, además, ya me cansé de pretender ser educado.

Olisquio el aire con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Hueles como el invierno... Y a rechazo. Dime ¿He acertado?

Mi silencio fue su respuesta, y también la alfombra roja de su grotesca risa.

\- TE RECHAZO!!!

\- Basta, no te rías maldito payaso.

\- Es imposible no reírse de tú miseria mi hermosa avecilla. Esto se está poniendo bueno ¡¿qué crees que diga Batsy cuando vea a uno de sus cachorros agonizando y con una hermosa mordida en su cuello?!

\- Prefiero la muerte!!!

\- Créeme que con ustedes no sirve de nada. Lo he intentado, son peores que las cucarachas

Maldición, debía pararlo, ponerlo en su lugar. Tanta habladuría me hacia escuchar su voz en mi cabeza.

 _Estúpidos instintos omega, va a violarme ¿quiero que lo haga?_

 _\- Dime el nombre de quien se atrevió a rechazarte - ordenó._

Negué, temeroso. Por que si, tenía miedo, miedo de ser marcado, miedo a decepcionar a la única persona que a intentado cambiar al demonio.

\- No te metas, es mi problema.

\- Cuando te muerda también será el mío, hermoso.

 _"cuando te muerda"_

Mi cuerpo se estremeció. Comencé a forzar la cuerda, haciendo que esta se apretara aún más a mi cuerpo,gimiendo en el acto.

\- Cuanto más la aprietes mayor será la necesidad pequeño.

Vi una luz parpadeante en una de las esquinas.

\- ¿Te diste cuenta? Desde que te atraparon colocaron la cámara. No queremos que papá se pierda de el espectáculo ¿o si?

Me congele, sabía quien era, sabía quien era mi padre. No, debe ser una de sus locas jugadas para asustarme.

\- Vamos Dami, sabemossabemos que Papi Bruce querrá ver esto.

\- No... Vasta - apenas un susurro.

\- Que vea la puta que eres, es mi deseo.

 **" _El deseo del alfa en el anhelo del omega"_**

Palabras marcadas en lo profundo del ser de todo omega. Una orden programada por el instinto.

\- No vas a negarte - afirmó.

Negué automáticamente. Aunque quisiera no podía.

¿En serio Dick no vendrá a ayudarme?

\- Por favor - palabras que nunca creí que saldrían de mis labios.

\- No prometo no lastimarte.

Su sonora risa nubla mis pensamientos, y solo me dejo llevar por sus caricias.

Por cada caricia era un golpe.

Golpes más que caricias. Hasta que al final, me volví suyo.


	6. Sin regreso

Bruce volvió una semana después, Damian no lo había hecho desde la "misión" que había mencionado.

Tenía una sensación desconocida creciente en mi pecho cada vez que recordaba que Damian no estaba en la mansión.

La despreocupación de Bruce era justificada por la idea de que podía cuidarse solo, aún cuando parecía ansioso por ver a su hijo y saber que se encontraba bien.

De ese modo pasó una semana más. Y la ansiedad se volvió miedo y preocupa.

Lo buscamos, lo hicimos pero no lo encontramos.

Entonces recordaba la llamada de auxilio por el comunicador y me sentía como toda una basura, aún más porque ese detalle no lo había mencionado en ningún momento.

En la habitación de Bruce se encontraba su alfa tratando de calmarlo, de darle esperanzas diciendo que toda la lifaliga lo estaba buscando en cada rincón del mundo. Especialmente, en Gotham.

\- Tengo miedo Kal-el, siento que algo no está bien con Damian. Necesito encontrarlo.

\- Lo haremos, pero debes estar tranquilo.

Bruce estaba esperando un cachorro. Por la noticia estaba feliz, pero su otro cachorro estaba extraviado. Y eso lo estaba haciendo pasar mal.

\- No lo entiendes, siento que algo está mal. Los omegas sabemos cuando algo no está bien con nuestros cachorros!!!

Eso nos hizo callar.

De vez en cuando me miraba herido. Saber que, posiblemente, era mi culpa y pude haberlo ayudado era veneno para mi alma.

Era mi omega por Dios. Esa conexión venicna quería arrancarla de mi centro, hacerlo a un lado, olvidar todo.

Pero no. Podía, no me atrevía. Damian no lo merecía.

\- Ya ha sufrido suficiente en la liga de R's. Él creyó que no me di cuenta pero claro que lo hice!!! ¿Por qué nunca le dije nada?

\- ¿De qué hablas? R's trataba a Damian como su heredero, no bien, claro está, pero nunca lo hirió más de lo que podía.

\- Yo lo conozco, no permitiría que un omega fuera líder de la liga. Es demasiado orgulloso.

Eso me preocupó, hasta ese momento no había hablado, los asuntos del demonio no podía tomarlos y volverlos míos de la nada.

Evitando que Superman dijera algo más Alfred tocó la puerta, aún cuando esta estaba abierta.

\- Señores, han dejado este paquete un tanto peculiar en la entrada e imaginé que sería óptimo que lo verificar antes.

\- Bien, gracias Alfred.

El mayordomo le entregó el paquete a Bruce posicionándose a su lado en caso de necesitar algo.

Abrió el paquete, envuelto cencillamente pero extravagante en el interior.

Dos discos de video que permanecían intactos y envueltos en una tela que todos conocíamos.

El manto de Robín maltratado pero no roto. En uno de los bordes se encontraba el comunicador, roto y con una tarjeta con el Joker.

\- No, Damian...

La voz de Bruce se cortó y Kal-el le quitó el paquete.

\- Dios, no.

Lo dos se dirigieron al reproductor.

Yo estaba estático, debía ser una broma.

Damian...

Al introducir el primer disco no se veía nada. Solo se oían ruidos y quejas.

\- Perfecto.

Se escuchó la voz del payaso haciendome temblar, inconsciente superman abrazó a Bruce.

\- Hola Batsy, gracias por el obsequio. He de decir que es hermoso... Aunque demasiado rebelde y resistente.

Se apartó de la cámara.

La visión del cuerpo sangrante atado en el aire era dolorosa, grotesca, aterradora.

\- Te gusta? Lo estoy educando en tu lugar.

Damian tenía los ojos y la boca cubiertos de una forma que parecía dolorosa.

Trague duro. La quietud de su cuerpo me preocupa.

\- ¿No es así pequeño?

Una nalgada y luego otra, fueron las que lo hicieron reaccionar y quejarse.

\- No te preocupes mi hermoso omega. Más tarde continuaremos con nuestra diversión.

Devolvió su mirada a la cámara, en ella se veía la excitación que le provocaba herirlo.

\- ¿Quieren ver lo mejor? Fue difícil porque no para a de moverse pero al final logré hacerlo.

Bruscamente empujó su cuello hacia abajo. La marca sangrante abarcaba él ancho de su cuello.

\- Debería celebrar esto, todo de él me pertenece. No podrán arrebatarmelo, me necesita para vivir.

Esa risa, esa grotesca y fingida risa inundó la estancia.

Bruce había salido demasiado rápido con Kal-el detrás de él. Estaba sufriendo, su cachorro estaba sufriendo.

 _Mi omega estaba sufriendo. Por mi culpa, por mi error y rebeldía al no admitir que lo quería._

\- Lo siento...

Un lo siento ni seria suficiente y no solucionaría nada. Un daño como este esta simple irreparable.

Corrí detrás de Bruce, me miró, no como yo esperaba que lo hiciera. Con odio, estaba sufriendo, lamentándose.

Esto es seria algo más que no podría superar, nadie lo haría.

Porque todos tenían gran parte de la culpa.

 ** _Yo, más que nadie._**

Mi boda con Kory se acercaba, y ya no me sentía capaz de mirarla a los ojos sin pensar en Damian.

\- ¿Por qué? De todos nosotros ¿por qué mi hijo? Él ya tuvo suficiente.

El reflejo de la tristeza saliendo de sus ojos en forma de lágrimas contenidas y la mirada desafiante y furiosa de superman me golpearon aún más fuerte.

\- Ve con Kory, buscaré a mi hijo.

\- Yo lo haré Bruce, ahora no puedes arriesgarte.

\- Es mi hijo. Es mi deber salvarlo.

\- Ahora también es mío Bruce. Entiende que ahora también soy su familia, yo lo buscaré y lo traeré aquí... Con nosotros.

Razonando lo escuchado Bruce solo asintió y se sentó en uno de los sillones individuales cruzando las manos y trazando un plan.

\- Esta vez sobrepasó la línea. No voy a perdonarle la vida.

Y yo me fui, como el idiota que soy. Sin salvar a nadie... Sin salvar a Damian, sin salvar a **mí** omega.


	7. Noche helada

Las calles de Gotham son heladas llegando la noche.

Durante el día las nubes se juntaban formando una neblina tóxica liberada por decenas de fábricas. Al haber tanto movimiento, las personas ignoraban lo que respiraban. Envenenando su organismo naturalmente adaptado, para cualquier otro que viniera del exterior sería simplemente difícil respirar.

Un mes, tal vez dos. En manos de un alfa dominante y loco el tiempo era eterno y parecían haber sido años.

Su "última" orden antes de dejarme ir había sido una lista que quería no tener la obligación que cumplir.

 _\- Dejaré que te encuentren pequeño pero no te irás hasta que jures cumplir mis caprichos hasta tu final._

Había aceptado, por supuesto. No podía negarme y si lo hacía era sometido a un "tratamiento" que me haría obediente.

Caminaba descalzo tratando de imaginar que lo que pisaba era agua de lluvia y no la del alcantarillado. Agua sucia que se desbordaba por algún defecto en el mismo.

Estaba agotado, apenas y podía ubicarme en las calles después de no haberlas visto durante tanto tiempo.

Un asco repentino invadió mi garganta obligándome a soltar lo poco que aún retenía mi estómago. Mi vientre dolía e ignoraba los deseos de llorar, maldiciendo todo, a todos, por no ser tan miserables como yo lo era.

Se me notaba levemente en los lados, una leve abultacion por la falta de alimento, el propósito de todo omega vivía en mi interior.

Seguí caminando, cuanto más rápido llegara más pronto podía darme el lujo de caer.

Visualicé la gran edificación, cientos o miles de metros cuadrados de terreno y lujo, propiedad de la familia Wayne.

Tiré de la reja sin fuerza y recosté mi frene en ella. Una oleada de asco me atacó y sin poder contenerla vomité mi estómago.

Mareado y casi muerto como estaba sostuve la pequeña navaja con ambas manos.

Voltee y miré a hacía la cámara.

\- _Quiero que te vea, que sepa que es su culpa._ Y yo repetía un lo siento decepcionado en mi cabeza.

Un moviendo y cortaría mi cuello. Un movimiento que no sólo acabaría con mi vida, también lo haría con mi propósito.

Un llanto ahogado y desesperado se retuvo en mi garganta.

La puerta principal se abrió de golpe. El moviénto que esperábamos.

Alcé mis manos e hice un corte horizontal. No sabía si dolía más o menos que todas las demás heridas de mi cuerpo, que mi alma rogando por la salvación de mis cachorros a costa de la perdición de la mía o la mordida en mi cuello emocionada por haber cumplido con la orden impuesta por mi dueño, por mi alfa.

Caí al instante que escuché a la reja partirse y sentir una poderosa mano que parecía querer partirme el cuello en vez de detener el fluir imparable de la sangre.

No lo había considerado mi padre, era tan bueno que parecía ridículo. Aún así su mano parecía amable y su aroma a asfixiante preocupación me hacía querer decirle a mi padre que lo aceptaba.

Superman trataba con fuerza de voluntad de evitar el incesante temblor de su mano que alargaba el corte en mi cuello. Yo sostenía su mano tratando de decirle que estaba bien y que ese era mi propopropósito, mi obligación.

Al no poder parar me levanta y me lleva a la entrada. Mis ojos se cierran y siento un calor en mi pecho, doloroso e incómodo.

\- Lo siento...

Palabras que juré nunca saldrían de mi boca salieron tan sinceras y apagadas que pensé que no eran incorrectas, que toda mi vida había esperado el momento para decirlas y liberar un poco mi corazón del odio que sentía hacia mi mismo.

La visión borrosa de varias miradas sobre mi me hacen sentir finalmente en casa.

Al final cierro mis ojos y me dejo consumir, sin tener la pequeña esperanza de seguir vivo cuando despierte o si todo fue un sueño y estoy encadenado de nuevo a la silla eléctrica con mi nombre en el escondite de mi alfa.

Como toda las noches, la noche de mi descenso era helada como el invierno.


	8. Boda cruel parte 1

Damian había sido llevado a su habitación.

Por temor a su vida e incapaz de dar explicaciones con sentido, Bruce había contactado al médico - cirujano de la familia.

Su vida había corrido riesgo durante horas, cada que trataban de estabilizar su pulso este se disminuía, se apagaba.

Existía un conflicto interno dentro de mi, a quien creía el omega más salvaje del mundo estaba recostado en una cama, respirando con la ayuda de un tubo introducido en su garganta, tan consumido.

No podía hacer nada, era inútil en esos momentos. Cuando me necesitó ignoré su llamada de auxilio, yo era el culpable de lo que estaba viendo.

Estaba a horas de casarme con Kory. Esa bella alien cuya presencia era constante y pesada, ya no podía verla a los ojos y amarla como ella lo merecía, no podía mirarla cuando ella creía que mi dolor era solo por ver a mi "hermano" moribundo y en estado de alarma. No podía simplemente decirle que era mi omega y que estuvo a punto de morir por culpa de mi falta de tacto y sensibilidad.

Por mi mejilla corrían lágrimas de culpa. Mi alma se vaciaba y mi corazón parecía que dejaba de latir con tanta constancia que me sentía desfallecer. Y eso era lo que quería, morir, desaparecer, acabar con todo... Y no podía.

Mí boda sería mi último acto con un atentado cruel hacia Damian, hacia su salud mental.

Esperábamos fuera de su habitación, sabíamos que su vida se encontraba estable durante el momento. El problema era que el doctor se veía perdido y con temor a decirnos algo.

\- ¿Hay algo mal con él?

La voz apagada de superman hizo temblar a Bruce, este sabía mejor que nadie la habilidad del "hombre de acero" de poder oír los latidos del corazón. Si este estaba acelerado algo malo podría estar pasando.

Negó de inmediato y se concentró en algún punto fijo del suelo.

\- No se como decirle sin causarle algo que pueda dañarlo a usted, y a su cachorro.

\- ¡Uno de mis cachorros está agonizando en esa habitación, ya estoy alterado y si no dice nada le juro que yo mismo...!

\- Bruce, basta. Lo estás asustando, tampoco es bueno para ustedes.

Acarició su vientre apenas abultado pero notorio sobre la camisa del caballero de la noche.

\- Ya no puedo, necesito saber que está bien.

Tras esas palabras soltadas con pezar el doctor tomó aire y lo liberó con lentitud.

\- Está preñado...

Apenas audible, la noticia callo con dureza.

\- ¿Qué? Está usted loco! Damian no... Él no...

\- El niño tiene signos de forcejeo y violación, la mordida de alfa en su cuello no sana y no para nada de sangrar. Se está tornando de color negro, es esa mordida la que le impide curarce a la velocidad normal de cualquier otro omega... Además, hay otro corte que recorre verticalmente toda su espaespalda, una " **J** " demasiado profunda que estaba infectándose. Lo siento, pero lo único que pueden hacer es tener pasiencia y ayudarle a superar... Todo lo que le ha pasado en tan corto periodo de tiempo.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene? - susurró adolorido.

\- Un mes, tal vez dos. Al no ser alimentado correctamente se encuentra demasiado delgado, haciendo difícil un cálculo certero para su estado.

\- Quiero verlo... Por favor...

El doctor asintió mirando al alfa de grandes músculos tomarlo del brazo tratando de darle fuerza.

Al abrir la puerta el aroma a desinfectante mezclado con el aroma metálico de la sangre y el amargo del sufrimiento azotó nuestro olfato.

Recostado levemente de costado, dándonos la espalda podía verse la venda manchada de sangre cubriendo la " **J"** que se veía amorfa sobre la misma.

Bruce se apresuró a verlo de frente, su rostro mayugado, sudoroso y agotado se deformaba en una mueca adolorida.

Su brazo derecho descansaba en la cama mientras el otro parecía acariciar su vientre con cuidado.

Bruce no lo soportó y rompió en llanto, se encontraba demasiado sensible para soportar aquello.

Kal-el se lo llevó con cuidado del cuarto para que pudiera descansar.

\- Ya no siento nuestra unión... Damian.

Acaricié su cabello empapado y su vientre. Suspiró haciendo que me apartara.

¿Ya no puedo hacer nada, cierto?

Salí sin mirarlo, tenía que dormir, prepararme para mi futura esposa.

Tenía que dejarle ir, mi presencia le haría más daño del que esta sufriendo y ya no quería seguir lastimándolo.

En lo profundo de mi alma deseaba que fueran míos, deseaba no haber sido un completo desgraciado, deseaba no ser el culpable.

 _EsaEsa noche soñé en brazos de Kory_ _a dos hermosos cachorros en mis brazos, a Damian sudoroso y sonriente... Imaginé un futuro que pudo haber sido nuestro_ _, un futura a su lado._

 _No pude amarle sinseramente porque ya lo hacía. Del mismo modo que no podía matarlo por que ya lo había hecho._


	9. Boda cruel parte 2

Como el pingüino.

Decir que me sentía como ese idiota era poco. Verme en el espejo, para nada feliz y mucho menos descansado era como ver hacía la sombra del pasado, el héroe que era se sentía avergonzado.

Otro suspiro sale de mi boca, unas horas más y Kory sería mi esposa. La amaba, lo hacía, pero después de pensarlo durante toda la noche me di cuenta de que el amor que tenía hacía ella era diferente, la amaba como mi amiga.

Al fin y al cabo, éramos compañeros desde hacía demasiado tiempo, que uno se ha acostumbrado a la presencia del otro. Era uno de mis más grandes caprichos tenerla a mi lado.

Pensando eso me siento terriblemente despreciable.

¿Y su me negaba a aceptarla en el altar?

La latimaría demasiado. Estaba seguro que de otro modo no funcionaría, ni para ella ni para mi.

Quise ver a Damian antes, aunque ya no me sintiera unido a él, aunque pudiera sentir el lazo destrozado a nuestro alrededor, flotando con suavidad y desvaneciéndose como polvo lanzado al viento.

Su rostro tranquilo, libre del dolor que le aquejaba horas atrás se veía aliviado. Sus manos se encontraban posadas sobre su vientre, debía estar demasiado medicado, más que nada, sedado.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Suspiré, no podía huir por siempre de la sombra aterradora de quien se hizo cargo de mi cuando ya no me quedaba nada.

\- Me iré de su vida... Solo quería.

\- No tienes que hacerlo. Él lo entendió antes y lo entenderá ahora.

\- No lo entiendes, hice algo horrible!!!

Se puso serio, mi quijada se tenzo con fuerza. Había soltado la lengua.

\- ¿Qué hiciste?

\- Creí que mentía... De haber sabido yo, lo hubiera ayudado, lo hubiera hecho pero estaba confundido y...

\- No quiero saber, no ahora que no puedo golpearte como me gustaría. Lo mejor es que te vayas, falta poco para tu boda y yo tengo que cuidar de mi hijo.

Asentí adolorido y resignado, después de todo, cualquier tipo de maltrato me lo merecía y lo aceptaba por que sabía que no sería suficiente.

Lo vi por última vez y note un movimiento en sus manos, trataba de tocarme, de alcanzar lo que yo le había negado. De pronto su mano simplemente cayó a un costado de la cama, rendida. Sentí el impulso de tomarla y apretarla, de tratar de darle la fuerza que necesitaba.

Lo único que hice es tomarla y ponerla en la misma posición en la que se encontraba segundos atrás.

\- Lo siento, es mi culpa y si nunca me perdonas... Lo entiendo, me lo merezco.

Salí antes de que abriera los ojos y Bruce se esmerara en apartar mi aroma de su habitación. Estaba asustado y confundido, podía oír cada uno de sus veloces latidos.

Partí a la iglesia dónde se selebraria mi boda, y estaba retrasado para cuando llegué a la entrada.

No veía a Kory en ninguna parte así que me adelanté al altar. Cada mirada puesta sobre mi era una acuchillada por la espalda.

Recordaba la **"J"** ensangrentada en la espalda de Damian, una herida que no cicatrizaba y no sanaria jamás. En esos momentos sentía el dolor que Damian sentía, la sensación de abandono que yo le había provocado, todo lo malo de lo que era culpable.

\- Felicidades Dick, ya esparaba la boda con ansias... ¿Sabes algo de Damian? Quería pedirle una salida con los chicos.

\- Damian está... Indispuesto.

\- ¿Le sucede algo? Puede que ese sea el motivo por el que no contesta mis llamadas.

Quería liberar el grito contenido en la garganta que impedía el paso del aire a mis pulmones.

\- Si... Bueno, no... No se como decirlo.

Ciborg inclinó el rostro, tratando de averiguar que andaba mal sin saber que todo era malo.

\- Puedes hablar conmigo amigo, no le diré a nadie.

No sabía si era correcto, si nadie lo sabía era porque Bruce ni nadie más había hablado sobre el "asunto".

Salvado por la campanada de la iglesia, literalmente. Estaba a punto de aflojar la lengua por segunda vez en el mismo día.

Ciborg se dirigió a uno de los asientos, al lado de Raven, la amiga de Damian.

Todo me recordaba a él, sentía que algo no iba bien en la mansión, tenía la necesidad de volver. Y lo iba a hacer cuando la última campanada se escuchó, reteniendome en el suelo.

Las puestas se abrienron, Kory la atravesaba como si fuera una luz divina, se veía hermosa. Mi futura esposa.

No, basta. Estaba cometiendo el error de mi vida, si Damian despertó debe torturarle no sentir la conexiónque aún nos unía un pequeño y delgado cordón dorado horas atrás.

Divagando, Kory llegó a mi lado. Me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa. Debía pretender que todo estaba bien, que Damian y yo estaríamos bien tal y como estaban las cosas.

El padre resito las oraciones, nos hizo repetir promesas. De ese modo vino el "si acepto" de Kory, el padre repitió la misma oración apenas diferente. Mis pensamientos se detuvieron...

Si aceptaba todo terminaría.

Terminaría con lo que sentía era una boda cruel, tantos preprativos para esto, para esta la mayor farsa de mi vida.

\- **Acepto.**

Rudo, permanente. Ahora estaba encadenado a una mujer que no merecía lo que le estaba haciendo. De lo que era parte.

 **Pov Bruce**

Gritaba y se sacudía salvajemente sobre la cama. Rogaba al vacío que apasiguara su pesar.

Lo sedamos, sus ojos llorosos e inyectados en sangre nos miraban sin vernos realmente, susurraba y gemia, eso lo hizo durante dos minutos hasta que cayó nuevamente en la inconsciencia.

Su pecho subía y bajaba pausadamente, sus sueños se volvían pesadillas. Tuvimos que atarlo a la cama, no sabíamos como reaccionaria cuando el efecto del sedante desapareciera.

Los puntos de su cueyo se abrieron por lo salvaje de sus movimientos. El médico se hizo cargo y verificó que todo estuviera en orden para su regreso de la inconsciencia.

Me senté en el sillón de doble plaza de su habitación al lado del hombre que me enseñó a amar. Su mano trataba de darme fuerzas, ahora él entendía lo que sentía, la razón por la que no dormía y la misma por la que él tampoco lo hacía.

Aún cuando me rogaba que descansara sabía que no lo haría, y aunque lo intentara no lo lograría.

Tres horas, tres horas exactas pasaron para que abriera de nuevo los ojos y penetrara mi carne con sus ojos, como si fuera su espada la que me atacara.


	10. Quiero salvarle

Sus ojos ensombrecidos se abrían y cerraban simultáneamente, su mirada era penetrante y concentrada en algún punto cerca del centro de mi cuerpo. Demostraba agresividad, aún más mismo salvajismo del que tenía cuando nos conocimos.

Ese cuerpo hueco lleno de dolor y rencor no era el Damian que había conocido, era peor.

Atado de brazos y piernas se mantenía quieto. El doctor me dió instrucciones de atarlo con cuidado de no presionar su vientre.

\- Está tranquilo.

El doctor se acercó con cautela al mismo tiempo que hablaba y se disponía a verificar su temperatura.

\- Damian, tú estado es delicado así que tienes que dejar que te ayude ¿de acuerdo?

Su mirada de posó en él hombre y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

\- ¿Quieres vomitar?

Asintió con cuidado, cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo estaban llorosos. No había rastro de la fiereza anterior.

\- Bien, te quitaré esto porque no es necesario ¿cierto?

Del mismo modo negó y se acomodó en la almohada.

El doctor llevó a cabo lo dicho y la tensión en mi cuerpo se desvaneció. Acercó a su rostro un pequeño bote y Damian vomitó al instante, lloraba y vomitaba los jugos gástricos de su estómago al mismo tiempo. Cuando terminó tragó con dificultad y se acomodó de nuevo.

El hombre se alejó de él y en silencio acercó a sus labios un vaso con agua. Damian la bebió sin rechistar para, de nuevo, cerrar los ojos y descansar.

El doctor se acercó más tranquilo de cuando se había ido de mi lado. Me hizo una señal para que saliera y él lo hizo conmigo.

\- Su reacción al despertar fue diferente, al parecer logró identificar en dónde se encontraba... El dolor no desaparecerá pronto así que dejaré unos medicamentos para ayudarlo, lo mejor es que duerma. Le duele al respirar y tragar pero debe alimentarse con regularidad, siempre en porciones con las que pueda llamarse. En su estado no debe limirase con los alimentos.

\- Gracias, siento haberlo tenido aquí toda la noche.

El hombre sonrió y se quitó los lentes tranquilamente.

\- No es nada. En realidad, el joven está mucho más delicado de lo que parece, al ser tan joven el embarazo puede complicarse. No quisiera darle malas noticias pero debe prepararse para lo que venga. Los primeros tres meses son importantes, han pasado dos y aunque no parezca haber riesgo esto puede afectarle en el futuro. Además, son dos.

No quería pensar en lo que vendría, mi hijo estaba en casa y por el momento era lo único que me importaba.

\- Si sucede algo le llamaré de inmediato.

\- Es lo mejor, luego vendré a su chequeo semanal señor Wayne. Lo mejor es que descanse y no preocupe más a su alfa, no tiene de que preocuparse, no diré nada.

\- No temo que lo haga, pero gracias de todos modos.

Asintió por última vez y Alfred lo acompañó a la entrada.

\- Yo vigilare a Damian esta noche amo Bruce, lo mejor es que vaya con el señor Kal-el y descanse. Cualquier novedad se la haré saber.

Sonreí después de oírlo bajar las escaleras de nuevo. Después de todo, ese hombre era mi mano derecha y mi padre al mismo tiempo.

\- Gracias Al.

Me dediqué a observar la puesta de la habitación de mi hijo durante unos minutos en los que no escuché nada.

Me di la vuelta y me fui a la mía.

Kal-el se irguió de inmediato en la cama. Esperando a que le dijera algo, pero nada, no sabía que decirle.

\- ¿Ha despertado?

\- Si, pero sigue cansado y adolorido.

Sonrió con dulzura y levantó las sábanas haciéndome un espacio a su lado.

\- Damian es fuerte, logrará salir de esto. No está solo... Y tu tampoco.

Se había vuelto una costumbre suya acariciar mi vientre aún cuando este apenas se había agrandado.

\- Aún es demasiado pequeño.

\- Puedo escuchar sus latidos, es algo maravilloso. Demasiado rápidos, como si fuera música.

\- Quisiera oírlos. Pero debo esperar...

Me perdí en mis pensamientos, el doctor había dicho que el estado de Damian era delicado ¿acaso no sobreviviría al parto?

Negué inconsciente ante la atenta mirada del hombre a mi lado.

\- Me ocultas algo y te está preocupando. Dímelo, puedes confiar en mi.

Lo hago...

\- Damian, él... Esta grave, el doctor dijo que por el momento estaba bien pero que al ser tan joven su embarazo se complicaría. Son dos cachorros kal-el, temo que no sobreviva al parto pero el doctor no puede descartar esa posibilidad... Tengo miedo, ya no quiero que sufra más y no me atrevo a ver el otro DVD por temor a lo que pueda tener, justo ahora no puedo hacerme el valiente y pretender que puedo arreglar cualquier cosa. Cuando despertó me miró con tanto rencor que... Ya no se que pensar.

Tomó mis manos, las unió con las suyas y repartió besos sobre mis nudillos.

\- No morirá, no lo permitiremos...

Guardó silencio, sopesando una idea que de seguro era terrible como la mayoría que tenía.

\- Veré la sinta... Por mi cuenta.

Aparté mis manos, no quería saber nada de ese maldito payaso.

\- Se lo que piensas pero, si puedo identificar el lugar en donde... Tenía a Damian, podría encontrarlo y hacerlo pagar.

\- No podemos.

Arrugó el entrecejo molesto.

\- ¿Por qué no? Podemos hacerlo pagar ¿Por que no quieres?

\- Quiero, más que nadie. Pero es él quién marcó a mi hijo, no tienes idea del dolor que le provoca esa maldita marca en su cuello. A diferencia de mi no lo mordió por amor, lo marcó como a un animal.

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver, es por Damian.

\- No lo entiendes, tiene todo que ver. Si algo le pasa a ese desgraciado, Damian sufrirá a tal grado que podría colapsar y tratar de... Morir, de nuevo.

\- ¿No podemos hacer nada?

Estaba más tranquilo, ese tipo de tranquilidad que era venenosa acompañada del silencio.

\- Si podemos hacer algo, lo haremos. Ahora solo debemos esperar.

\- Quiero salvarle Bruce, Damian no es como todos creen ¿verdad?

\- No, es solo que ha vivido demasiado siendo demesiado joven y lo jugamos mal, yo incluido.

\- Me aceptó, como su padre... Quiero salvar a mi hijo.

\- También yo...

Juramos estar juntos como cada noche. Era un pacto sincero y silencioso del que solo éramos partícipes nosotros.

En sus brazos me prometí salvar a Damian de las garras de un completo desquiciado.


	11. Me ama

Luz y oscuridad, ambas eran la noche.

No me quejaba del dolor, al parecer era parte de un plan mayor elaborado por alguien de la misma altura. Yo solo era el peón que llevaba a cabo los deseos del rey, y el tablero era tan pequeño que no me dejaba moverme con libertad.

Me senté con el cuello recto y soltando un gemido silencioso. Me quedé estático, esperando a que la molestia que recorría mis entrañas pasara.

Quería darme un baño, y rememorar la lista mentalmente como mi alfa me lo había ordenado.

Mi lado omega lo adoraba, mi lado, el más consciente tiraba por otro lado. Mi subconsciente se dividía volviéndome loco, tan o peor como él lo era, como lo había conocido.

Mantengo mis pies colgando, busco un calendario o un reloj que me ayudara a no sentirme tan fuera de mi.

El número 19 recortado y tirado en la papelera revoloteaba mis pensamientos, la boda de Dick había pasado como si nada, pero yo no lo había olvidado. La pesadez del abandono y la traición inundó mi alma, no pude contener el amargo llanto acompañado con los jugos de mi estómago que luchaba por no dejar salir.

 _Quiero a mi alfa, quiero que me ame... Quiero que me mate._

 _Apoyé mi rostro sobre mis manos y del mismo modo encoji mis piernas hacia mi pecho._

Mi corazón se desmoronaba en tristeza y rencor. Mi vientre me dolía haciéndome recordar que lo que sentía no era solo mío, me abracé tratando de transmitir el amor que no sentía, la tranquilidad que no tenía.

\- Me lastiman, por favor...

Mi voz se apagó, la intencidad del llanto aumentó lacerando mi garganta.

\- Lo siento... No son una mentira, no quiero desaparecer aún.

"Quiero que vea tu dolor y sepa que es culpa suya"

\- !Basta!

La puerta se azotó y mi vista se nubló por la intencidad de la luz de la vela que Alfred sontenia.

\- Amo Damian...

Su rostro siempre tranquilo se desencajo en gesto de terror.

\- Se hace daño, deje de lastimarse.

Mis manos parecían moverse solas siguiendo una guía de movimientos frenéticos contra mi vientre, rasgando la piel sensible.

\- !Amo Bruce!

\- !Nooo! No lo llames no quiero, no quiero...

\- Basta, no hable, no puede.

Pisadas frenéticas se escucharon por el pasillo.

\- ¿Qué pa...

\- !Dijo que era tu culpa, nací por tú culpa!

\- Damian...

\- Me lastima, páralo, dile que me mate. Quiero que me ame como antes.

El alfa de mi padre se lanzó tomando mis brazos y levantándolos hacia el techo.

\- Hijo, para, les haces daño.

Mi llanto paró pero el dolor seguía presente.

\- Quiero que vivan, pero yo no puedo... No quiero que los tenga.

\- Tranquilo, estarás bien, tus cachorros también. Nacerán y serán sanos, él nunca les hará daño.

\- Sabe en donde estoy... Vendrá, me lo prometió.

Mi mirada se perdió en los ojos de mi padre, Kal-el debilitó su agarre y yo me solté.

 _Cuarta orden de la lista uno: "Mata todo lo que amas"_

Me moví a pesar del dolor, la voz del payaso... La voz de mi alfa flotaba en mis pensamientos como una alarma ensordecedora.

Me lancé con toda la intención de herirlo, de matarlo. Lo profundo de mi subconsciente avivó mi lado racional y me arrepentí al tiempo que él caía conmigo encima suyo.

\- No puedo

 ** _"MATA TODO LO QUE AMAS"_**

\- !No puedo!

\- Damian...

Mis oídos zumban, todo el dolor y el asco se acumulaba en mi cuerpo. Me hice a un lado y vomité, lo hice sin parar durante varios segundos, mi vientre y todo pareció gritar al mismo tiempo en el que yo lo hacía.

Dolía demasiado.

\- **NO PUEDO HACERLO, POR FAVOR... PARA, ME LASTIMAS.**

 **" _TE MOSTRARÉ CUANTO AMOR PUEDO DARTE"_**

\- Ámame, mi alfa...

Senti el golpe en mi costado ydejé de sentir mi cuerpo.

\- Kal-el ayúdame, no para de sangrar.

Mis piernas se umedecieron, lloré en silencio.

\- Mis cachorros...

\- LLAMA AL DOCTOR, RÁPIDO.

\- Prometió que solo moriría yo, mintió...

\- Deja de hablar, no es tu culpa... ¿Qué te hizo? - la voz de mi padre se cortó pozuelo llanto.

\- Me amó...


	12. Importante para

El doctor se movía con prisa alrededor de la cama, Damian respiraba lento y su pecho apenas subía. Las posibilidades de que viviera se habían reducido, había salvado a sus cachorros a costa de su vida.

Kal-El me abrazaba por la espalda acariciando mi vientre, tratando de tranquilizarme y a nuestro cachorro.

\- ¿Por qué no respira con normalidad?

Mi voz había salido ronca después de haber aguantado las ganas de llorar durante horas.

\- No lo se...

El doctor soltó un suspiro agotado limpiando el sudor que perlaba su arrugada frente.

Nos miró triste y yo perdí la esperanza, mi hijo no se salvaría ¿por qué? Apenas unas horas atrás estaba bien, pero la vida de un dominado omega nunca es justa.

\- Él está...

El doctor bajó la mirada al tiempo que la puerta era abierta y azotada contra la pared.

Dick miraba la habitación con el rostro rojo de irá, una ira que no ocultaba el olor amargo del odio y la tristeza. Ubicó a Damian, su quijada antes apretada tembló, estaba apunto de desplomarse.

Todo lo contrario a lo esperado se dirijio a nosotros, rogando con la mirada que le diéramos la utilización de estar a su lado. Solo asentí y me apoyé en el pecho de mi alfa.

Trago y sin esperar se arrodilló al lado de Damian.

Mi hijo estaba pálido, moribundo, salvando a sus cachorros.

Los omegas podíamos controlar nuestra anatomía durante el embarazo, en raros y contados casos aún después de la muerte estos podían mantener la voluntad de vivir por sus cachorros. Voluntad que desaparecía después de su nacimiento.

Damian estaba muriendo, sus cachorros vivirían pero él no lo lograría.

\- Es mi culpa ¿cierto? Debí decirle que lo quería, pero fui un cobarde... Debí escuchar, debí amarle como lo merecía. No puede dejarlos, no es un demonio, es fuerte... No puede terminar así... Dami.

\- El alfa que lo mordió no quiere que viva. El comando de voz alfa no sirve solo para dar órdenes, puede matar al omega... Es eso lo que le está pasando, debió programar un límite de tiempo dentro de su mente.

\- No lo sabíamos...

\- Es raro que suceda, o mejor dicho, que suceda correctamente. Puede que esto es lo que quería su alfa, del mismo modo que pudo haber salido mal. La voz estimula el cerebro mandando señales a la corteza que pueden confundirse, no podemos saberlo.

\- El otro DVD, había mandado dos, pero solo vimos uno de ellos ¿usted cree que...

\- Podría haber algo.

Asentí e inhale miré al hombre detrás de mi, me acerqué a Damian y acaricié su cabello.

\- Pude haber sido un mal padre pero no estoy decepcionado de ti.

Me di la vuelta y salí por la puerta sintiendo el olor a madera y mareándome. Me agarré de la pared y respire tratando de calmar el malestar.

\- El embarazo, estoy bien.

\- Señor wayne, como doctor de su hijo y suyo le recomiendo que no lo vea usted. No sabemos lo que tendrá y ya está lo suficiente mal con el asunto. No le hace bien a usted ni a su cachorro tanto estrés.

\- El doctor tiene razón... Descansa, Dick y yo nos encargaremos.

Me iba a negar pero sabía que tenían razón, ¿de que servía que me preocupara si no podía hacer nada en mi estado?

\- Bien, pero si sucede algo... Tienen que decirme, aunque no me guste, por favor.

\- Lo haremos.

Y me quedé allí, observando a la persona que debió importarme desde el inicio cuando los otros tres hombres miraban la pesadilla de mi hijo.


	13. Soy su padre

Pause la sinta instantes después de haberla puesto en marcha.

Nos sentamos al notar que sería demasiado larga para el gusto de cualquiera debido a la situación. Suspire y precione nuevamente el botón de reproducción del control remoto.

De nuevo se escuchaban sonidos, pero la diferencia era que estos se escuchaban ahogados, guturales y como si estuvieran arremetiendo contra un charco de agua. Trague duro, mis pulmones se cerraron, solo mantenía los ojos abiertos esperando que lo que venía no fuera lo que mi mente estaba mostrando en imágenes sin nitidez.

La primera imagen era el maldito payaso.

Su maquillaje parecía derretirse por el sudor provocado por la excitación y velocidad con la que penetraba el cuerpo debajo de él.

Dick se levantó de golpe, y era yo quien quería hacer más que golpearlo.

Era su alfa y lo rechazó, el era el primer paso sobre una cuerda floja rompiéndose sobre un vacío. Era el camino sin retorno hecho para mi hijo.

Solo veía la espalda moviéndose al mismo ritmo de las embestidas pero sabía que era Damian. Aunque no tuviera la **"J"** ensangrentada en su espalda, o la mordida que parecía estar infectandose en su cuello. Reconocía su cabello, era igual al de Bruce aunque más rebelde, sus ojos estaban vendados del mismo modo que el primer vídeo. Su boca estaba libre pero no salía ningún sonido de ella.

\- Esta drogado - afirmó el mayor de los tres.

\- ¿Qué tipo de droga te deja tan perdido?

\- Hay demasiadas... No veo heridas en su cuerpo.

\- No lo mire tanto...

Dick parecía molesto, y eso me enfureció, debería de estar en su casa, con su esposa.

\- Los tres lo hacemos, lo único que hago es para lo que vine.

Guardamos silencio devolviendo la mirada al video demasiado explícito en el reproductor.

La secuencia de los movimientos me preocupó cuando el cuerpo de Damian se contrajo por el dolor, gimió y no respiraba con normalidad.

\- No puede respirar.

La aclaración del doctor me hizo darme cuenta de que el estómago de Damian era precionado por una plancha de madera, sus piernas no llegaban al suelo. Respiraba, pero le dolía hacerlo.

\- Debió dolerle demasiado si sus pulmones luchaban por la agitación. Su cerebro se encontró bajo presión, no está pálido... Lo estaba asfixiándo.

Una conclusión demasiado obvia pero acertada.

Damian desvío su cuello a la derecha bruscamente. El payaso tiró de su cabello y lo obligó a tenerlo quieto.

\- _¿Puedes ver cuanto le gusta? Esta perra pierde el aliento siempre que se la meto._

Río empujando el cuello de Damian hacia abajo, mi hijo gimió desesperado, sabía lo que venía. La desesperación y la falta de aire debilitaban sus esfuerzos para quitarlo de encima suyo.

\- _No podías perdértelo, ambos queremos tu bendición papi._

Con ambas manos inmovilizó su cuello y apartó el cabello mojado que caía sobre este.

 _\- Lo amo señor Wayne, su pequeño es hermoso pero demasiado rebelde. Él me obligó a esto._

Sabía de nosotros, le había ordenado a Damian abrir la boca y decirle todos sus secretos y los nuestros. No estaba molesto, nadie podía culparlo después de ver como lo había tratado.

Abrió su boca, liberando los colmillos característicos de un alfa adulto, preparado para morderlo... Y lo hizo, el grito agónico que salió de Damian me partió el alma, lo estaba torturando.

Cuando un omega es mordido recibe los sentimientos del alfa, ese grito me hacía preguntarme que parte de él le estaba entregando a mi hijo. La más retorcida, la lamentable, o simplemente, todo.

Damian cayó inconsciente por la debilidad y el ataque de emociones que debía aprender a controlar para que no le hicieran daño.

El video paró, creí que había terminado pero segundos después apareció otra imagen.

Desnudo de nuevo, Damian estaba sentado en las piernas abiertas del payaso. Sus ojos estaban libres en esta ocasión al igual que su boca, babeaba y miraba hacia el piso, siempre en dirección a la cámara. El Joker rodeó su cintura y con fuerza estrelló su cadera contra Damian. Mi hijo gimió y volteó a la cámara, estaba llorando.

Si bien no salían lágrimas de sus ojos, el vacío en ellos y lo inchados que estaban le daban la razón a mi conclusión.

\- _No me mires... No quiero..._

 _\- Claro que si, lo disfrutas y eso es bueno mi pequeño niño... Cuéntales como te trataba tu abuelo, el gran Damian Wayne maltratado y umillado por ser un omega en la liga de asesinos, dile que no eres merecedor de nada._

 _\- No merezco nada... Ra's planeaba entregarme a un alfa fuerte para al fin tener a su heredero perfecto. Pero son dos, vendrá por ellos._

 _\- Tranquilo... Para ese momento no estarás con ellos, no sufrirás más._

Estiró el brazo y sostuvo una pequeña geringa con un líquido amarillo brillante y biscoso, la inyectó en el cuello de Damian. Lo tomó de su frete y tiró de él hasta recostarlo en su pecho.

\- _Esto lo ayuda a sanar, no sufre, no siente, le arrebata su fuerza vital y la dirige a su vientre. Un regalo de nuestra pelirroja favorita y sus plantas milagrosas... No habrá nada que salvar cuando te lo devuelva, será solo el cuerpo_

 _que de vida a mis cachorros, nada más._

De un extraño modo el Joker parecía decepcionado. Acarició el rostro inerte recostado sobre el y lo besó demandante, marcando su territorio, la mordida sangraba sobre la venda en su cuello.

\- _El ha entendido que lo amo, y este es el único tipo de amor que puedo entregarle. Enfermo y lleno de pasión, una amor igual a nosotros dos._

El resto del video el Joker tomó el cuerpo inconsciente de mi hijo cuantas veces le dió la gana. Me sentí sucio, por verlo desnudo e indefenso. Demasiado delgado y sin decir nada por que no tenía palabras.

Dick había huido como un cobarde, decía incoherencias y lanzaba maldiciones al aire que no matarían a una mosca. La escencia alfa en él se había reducido a un aroma pastoso. No le dije nada y lo dejé ahogarse y en su miseria.

Entré a nuestra habitación, no me sentía digno de ver al hombre que amo después de haber presenciado el dolor de su sangre sabiendo que ese video había sido la parte menos dura vivida por joven agonizante en su habitación.

\- No vivirá ¿cierto?

Lloró y no logré decirle lo contrario por que esa era la verdad y no quería mentirle.


	14. Bello durmiente

Es de día, una mañana de invierno. Han pasado 6 meses, Damian no despiertan.

Veo a Kal-El arruyando a nuestro cachorro con amor. Había nacido de ocho meses y aún era pequeño para saber que su hermano no despertaría del letargo que le apresava.

De nuevo la tristeza me llenaba el pecho. La última vez el doctor había dicho que los cachorros de mi hijo estaban bien, Damian estaba pálido y delgados, su cabello había crecido.

Esperaba durante horas recostado a su lado en la cama, pensando que en cualquier momento despertaría.

La necesidad de descanso pesaba en cada uno de los músculos de mi cuerpo. El parto, fuera de todo pronóstico, había ido bien, sin ninguna complicación que pudiera poner en riesgo nuestras vidas. Ahora nevaba del otro lado de la ventana, se sentía el frío familiar al que Damian estaba acostumbrado desde pequeño.

Tuve tiempo para reflexionar, si la vida de Damian no había sido fácil entones que derecho me habían dado para tratar de reformarlo. No lo tenía, lo pensaba y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, nuestra relación nunca fue de padre e hijo. Hasta este momento, en que veo la realidad de las cosas, me doy cuenta de que se había esforzado para que yo lo aceptara, para que todos lo hiciéramos. Y le negamos todas las posibilidades, dificultamos sus posibilidades.

Damian era difícil porque que su vida así era, el ser omega solo lo llevó a un declive emocional demasiado profundo y angosto del que nunca se quejó pero sabía que lo estaba lastimando.

Dick solo había venido unas cuantas veces, solo dos de ellas le había traído flores. Uno de los ramos se había marchitado horas después de haberlas acondicionado a un lado del cuerpo inerte de mi pequeño.

Se sentaba y lo miraba, siempre siguiendo ese patrón y sin mencionar ninguna palabra. Lloraba, el aroma salado de las lágrimas lo rodeaba como un manto oscuro, su lazo de destino se había deshecho, él mismo lo había destruido.

Mentiría si dijera que lo quería lejos de mi hijo, después de todo, él ya estaba pagando su error. No comía, no dormía y su matrimonio se había arruinado apenas había comenzado, era cruel, pero me sentía fatal.

Dick también era parte de la familia.

Tim y Jason venían con mayor constancia, me ayudaban a bañarlo, peinarlo, mimarlo, con la esperanza de que no se sintiera solo o más atrapado de lo que estaba. En numerosas ocasiones vi a Jason contarle sus anécdotas para nada divertidas, a Tim leyéndole un libro siempre con la excusa de que, cuando despertara pudiera enseñarle él mismo a sus cachorros lo inteligente que era su madre.

Los vi rogar su perdón, pidiéndole que volviera y que en esa oportunidad lo harían mejor... Pero no despertó, y su tiempo se estaba agotando.

El reloj marca las doce del día, una tenue nevada comienza a cubrir el suelo y las plantas del jardín. El invierno seguía su curso, el tiempo era eterno cuando no se veía el sol.

Se veía tranquilo, libre de dolor, como si solamente estuviera durmiendo. Su rostro libre de ira o dolor lo hacía ver hermoso, era como la bella durmiente.

\- Mi pequeño bello durmiente.

Titus entra a la habitación detrás de la pequeña bola de pelo con patas. Ambos tan iguales a su dueño, uno tan sereno pero bien entrenado y un gato con un carácter de los mil demonios, la sincronía perfecta.

El perro de gran tamaño se recuesta a un lado de la cama mientras que el gato quitado de la pena sube a esta y recuesta su cabeza en el vientre elevado de Damian, ronroneando y acariciando su cabeza dulcemente.

Ellos eran sus amigos, me alegraba su entusiasmo siempre que entraban a la habitación, ellos conocían a Damian, conocieron el amor que él podía darles y ellos se lo estaban demostrando.

Mi pecho se elevó orgulloso, feliz por que hasta ese momento había ignorado ese detalle, como muchos otros.

El día terminó tan rápido como había empezado. Dejé a Damian con sus amigos y me dirigí a mi habitación disculpándome por no poder quedarme.

Tomé de los brazos de mi alfa a Jon, el pequeño inquieto y de largo sueño del que me enamoré en cuanto le vi. Era tan parecido a su padre que me emocioné al instante de cargarlo.

\- _"Es un pequeño tú, amor"_

\- ¿Cómo está?

Mi burbuja de perfección se desvaneció.

\- Igual, hoy no dormirá solo... Eso me alegra.

\- Entiendo...

La noche era tranquila, dormimos pero no descansamos.

De un momento a otro Jon había comenzado a llorar, el suelo se mecía y la casa se movía frenéticamente de arriba a abajo.

 _DAMIAN_

La alarma se encendió en mi cabeza, en el jardín había explotado una bomba que acabó con la electricidad y las ventanas. No había seguridad.

Corrí por el pasillo tropezando con los muebles y resbalando con el vidrio de las ventanas, no me permiti caer, no estando tan cerca de mi destino.

La puerta cedió a la fuerza infligida por

Kal-El, quien al parecer venia pisando mis talones.

\- ¿Jon...?

\- Con Alfred...

 ** _Shhhh_**

\- No le dejan dormir tranquilo.

Su voz no me pretrifico, si no la sensación de malestar que me provocó al verlo mecer a Damian en sus brazos. Ni una palabra salió de mi boca.

Había despertado.

\- Sabe que estoy aquí, me siente... Agradezco que lo hayan cuidado por mi, es solo que, no tengo todo este equipo de última generación a mi disposición señor Wayne.


	15. Aliento de vida

Los ojos de Damian estaban posados en su alfa, se cerraban y abrían con lentitud y falta de fuerza. Un suspiro salió se sus pálidos labios.

\- No se preocupen, me haré cargo de él y de mis cachorros desde ahora. He estado ocupado, tenía que mandarlo de visita con la familia.

\- Suéltalo desgraciado.

El rencor en la voz de Bruce hizo temblar a mi columna. El payaso permaneció serio.

\- Mi objetivo nunca fue tu hijo ¿sabes? De hecho, la única finalidad de haberlo tomado era, precisamente, ver esos ojos ardiendo de rabia.

Mis puños se cerraron con fuerza, casi pude sentir la sangre resbalar de mis dedos.

\- Pero no, tenías que dejarte dominar por un alien con complejo de Dios. Y no a mi, que he sido leal a nuestro acuerdo del gato y el ratón durante tanto tiempo.

\- Cállate desgraciado, no volveré a decirlo. Deja en paz a mi hijo!!!

Sus ojos no mostraban remordimiento, se estaban burlando, se jactaba de saber algo que nosotros no. El temor se acentuó en mi pecho, Bruce flaqueo con su máscara de dureza.

\- Debí matarlo, puedo hacerlo ahora si eso te complace.

Recostó a Damian en la cama y rodeó su cuello con sus manos, sobre la cicatriz rojiza. De un momento a otro mi hijo comenzó a convulsionar por la falta de aire.

\- Basta ¿Qué ganas con hacerlo sufrir?

\- Verte sufrir a ti.

Lo soltó, el aire de vuelta a los pulmones de Damian entraba forzosamente, su respiración se aceleró.

\- El chico es como tu, pedante, insoportables y hablador.

Tomó asiento a un lado de la cama tomando una mano de Damian.

\- Sigue durmiendo.

Sus ojos se cerraron.

\- Pero debil, un poco de dolor, unas cuantas órdenes y una mordida después aflojó la lengua. Dijo cosas, cosas que ya sabía y otras demasiado interesantes ¿Un hijo indeseable? Así es como se siente, rechazado, antes de mi esta pequeña basura no era virgen, cientos de alfas y betas pasaron por ese culo y lo tomaron como trofeo ¿Te lo había dicho? O ¿tenía tanto miedo y vergüenza como para decirle a papi que su abuelo y mami lo despreciaron hasta el final?

La ira pasó a ser una alarma ¿por qué no lo notamos antes? Damian no era débil, era un diamante lleno de fisuras irremediables. No lo ayudamos, no hicimos todo lo posible por que se sintiera seguro o amado.

\- Le di lo que deseaba, un propósito en su vida. Le di el amor que tanto quería.

\- Eso no es amor. Ese trato retorcido no es amor...

\- Que él lo crea es lo que me importa. Basta de esta conversación, nuestros cachorros nacerán en nuestro nido de amor y ustedes no están invitados.

\- No te lo llevarás.

\- No se crean tanto, no vine solo a la guerra.

Tras esas palabras surgió otra explosión demasiados cerca de la ventana, la nevada del exterior se internó por el enorme agujero de la pared, abracé a Bruce tratando de hacer a un lado el frío.

El payaso hizo lo mismo, con una posesividad enferma hacia el cuerpo durmiente del omega en sus brazos. Lo cubrió con las cobijas, con un cuidado nada característico de su personalidad.

Di unos pasos adelante, con la esperanza de que la nevada le impidiera la visión.

\- No te acerques hombre pijama, tengo un arma y no dudaré en usarla.

Era estúpido, las armas comunes no me afectaban. Avancé con mayor confianza, confianza que desapareció cuando el joker cambió de rumbo el arma, disparó a Bruce, mi instinto alfa me obligó a olvidarme de mi hijo.

Bruce cayó conmigo encima suyo, ambos sin ningún rasguño. Me engañó, no estaba tan acostumbrado como los miembros de la familia a los engaños de ese imbécil.

Me lancé de vuelta a la ventana, ya no estaban, el único rastro de su presencia era "el arma" con una bandera burlesca saliendo de ella.

\- No... No de nuevo, no se lo llevará de nuevo.

Salí de la mansión, sin importarme nada, sin pensar siquiera en que no tenía puesto el traje que me alejaba del mundo exterior. Todo lo que quería era alejar a mi hijo de la influencia de ese enfermo.

Seguí el auto que iba a toda velocidad por la carretera que salía hacia la ciudad. Parecieron horas pero al final logré encontrar la ubicación de su base, no necesitaba ayuda para entrar y salir, la idea de ser cuidadoso y sigiloso se apoderó de mi. Odiaba la idea de no hacer nada cuando podía.

Pero Damian saldría con nosotros, lo liberaríamos.


	16. Cambio de fortuna

Las cosas con Kory no estaban funcionando, la vida estaba echándome en cara cada maldito error que había cometido. Estaba arrepentido, era como tratar de reconstruir un plato roto con cinta, imposible.

Tenía una sensación de malestar desde Hacía varios minutos, tuve que levantarme para salir y tomar un poco de aire. Todo estaba tranquilo, aparentemente los villanos se habían tomado un descanso, uno que yo no quería tener presente, necesitaba salir y distraer mi mente.

Un zumbido conocido en el aire me puso alerta, algo veloz se acercaba a mi posición.

Superman bajó grasil del cielo malinterpretando mi posición de combate.

\- De nada sirve que te pongas a la defensiva, vengo a hablar contigo chico.

Bajé los brazos de nuevo, mirándolo neutro, si había venido directo a mi tenía que ser por un asunto serio ya que ni Bruce quería verme.

\- Aunque no lo parezca, estoy tranquilo.

Mentira, su sonrisa de soslayo me hizo temblar, podía oír mis latidos, aunque de seguro no era necesario gracias a mi notorio nerviosismo. Una gota de sudor bajó de mi mejilla izquierda.

\- Vine por ti, no quisiera decir esto pero, si quiero hacer las cosas de la forma correcta necesito ayuda. Y aparte te de la liga y Bruce, te quiero a ti.

\- ¿Qué es tan grave para tenerme cerca? Que yo sepa Bruce no quiere verme, ni nadie...

\- No te lamentes tanto, te incumbe porque se trata de Damian... El payaso fue por él. Sus cachorros están a punto de nacer y no lo harán en dónde ese loco puede hacerles daño.

Mi corazón dió un vuelco violento en mi pecho, estuve a punto de salir corriendo por mi traje si no hubiera sido por mi falta de seguridad. Aunque pudiera ayudarlo, no podría quedarme a su lado, perdí la oportunidad.

\- No creí que sea buena idea, aunque pudiera ayudar yo... No haría las cosas bien.

Su rostro se suavizo, una sonrisa amarga se asomó de sus labios antes de borrarla.

\- Está muriendo Dick, ¿Qué es más grave que eso? Tenemos que sacarlo, apenas estaba consciente cuando se lo llevó pero se, por el cambio de respiración que sus cachorros van a nacer pronto.

\- ¿Tienes siquiera idea de en dónde está? La última vez no pudiste encontrarlo hasta que él llegó a nosotros.

\- Se en dónde está ¿vienes o no? No te pongas de cobarde ahora que puedes ayudarlo.

Suspiré agotado, él no querría mi ayuda, no cuando se la negué y me necesitaba.

\- Te perdonará, no es como tú crees.

\- Lo se, lo se tan bien que me duele y no puedo vivir con la culpa.

\- Escucha, justo ahora nos está esperando, te está esperando, puedes salvarlo pero tienes que hacerlo, tienes que perdonarte. No es fácil pero las cosas con los Wayne no son fáciles, lo se, estoy unido a uno, y lo amo y él me ama, aunque no me lo diga nunca.

\- Lo amaba sabes, no me di cuenta por el miedo que tenía, le tenía miedo a él aún cuando nunca me hizo nada malo aún después de haberlo provocado para que me odiara tanto como lo hacía a Tim, el único odiota soy yo. No me perdonará nunca!!!

\- Lo hará.

Puso su mano en mi hombro y lo apretó sin fuerza.

\- Ve a la mancion, Bruce se volverá loco cuando te vea pero no te odia, esta furioso contigo pero no puede odiarte. Eres parte de la familia, siento lo de Kory.

Y se fue, dejándome claro que tenía que apresurarme.

Entré y me puse el traje tan rápido como mis piernas y brazos me lo permitieron, salí deprisa a la mancion poniendo mi mente en blanco o me arrepentiría después de tanto pensar.

Todo estaba en silencio, el aroma de Damian era tenue, amargo y triste al mismo tiempo. A Bruce no le gustó que apareciera a altas horas de la madrugada con la apariencia de un atropellado, Kal-El no le dijo que vendría también, incluso Jason estaba presente, eso me preocupó, no había hablado con él después de lo que pasó con Damian, su rostro y el de Tim eran de pocos amigos.

Iba a decir algo cuando Bruce de acercó a paso veloz en dónde estaba, parecía ridículo pero estaba apunto de desmayarme del miedo.

Cerré los ojos apretando lo puños esperando un golpe que nunca llegó. Sus brazos me rodearon con un calor acogedor que nunca creí que vendría de él.

La maternidad hace milagros...

\- Gracias.

Es todo lo que dijo, esa unúnica palabra libero un poco el agarre firme de mi alma. Me hizo sentir fuerte de nuevo.

\- Ya estamos todos

Soltó Jason socarrón y con un suspiro aparentemente calmado.

\- Vamos por ese hijo de puta, las pagará todas.

 ** _"Vamos por nuestro pequeño demonio"_**

Esta vez haré las cosas como deben ser y no como pudieron haber sido, con Damian a mi lado.


	17. La muerte abraza con dulzura

Luz y fuego tiemblan a mi alrededor como sombras provenientes del infierno.

El descontrol que tenía sobre mí cuerpo me daba ganas de gritar de angustia, hacía ya mucho tiempo que había perdido cualquier vestigio de la fuerza que creí poseer, ahora solo me limitaba a sentir.

\- _Despierta pequeño durmiente_

La pesadez del cuerpo iguala al de una piedra en el mar.

Mi alfa, el hombre al que le pertenezco sonríe como lo hace siempre, en algún momento me atreví a pensar que él en verdad me quería. Aunque fuera un querer de " **POSEER** ", había dejado de considerarme capaz de oponerme a sus deseos, me había rendido como mi abuelo y madre habían jurado que lo haría.

Mi espalda baja latía y no sabía si era de dolor o... No estaba listo, no sabía lo que tenía que hacer, si nacían mal o los lastimaba no me lo perdonaría.

\- Pequeña futura "madre" - su risa era grotesca, llena de un repugnante placer.

\- ¡Señor _J_

Harley, su maquillaje corrido daba la impresión que uno tiene después de llorar durante horas. El Joker la trataba como basura y eso a ella no parecía importarle, y si lo hacía, no lo parecía.

Mi interior dió un vuelco diferente a los anteriores, un dolor se posicionó en mi bajo vientre, el miedo creciente eclosiono, ya venían. Tenía miedo, miedo por ellos.

\- Bien enfermera Harley, los bebés vienen en camino. Haga su trabajo con eficiencia.

\- Por supuesto señor **_J._**

Todo conocimiento proveniente de ella parecía y sonaba razonable de que viniera de un libro vagamente leído horas o minutos antes a este momento. El miedo se volvió terror, ella me odiaba, los celos te vuelven verdaderamente idiota.

Avanzaba por el cuarto sin siquiera mirarme, acariciando todos los instrumentos de quirúrgicos. El dolor aumentaba, contenerme se hacía cada vez más difícil, el poco orgullo que aún conservaba me impedía desgarrar mi garganta a gritos, lo mínimo que podía hacer era gemir cuando ya no podía soportarlo.

Sentí a mis piernas mojarse por el líquido que escurría entre ellas, grité por la impresión más que por el dolor. La necesidad de hacerme a un lado, lejos de esos enfermos para que no me tocaran más crecía al igual que la bruma que nublaba mi conciencia. El sonido del agua cayendo sobre la lámina del edificio era estridente, impaciente, como un zumbido constante.

Ni el agua, ni el constante movimiento de instrumentos quirúrgicos evitó que escuchase la explosión. Por un momento pensé que todo iba a volar con nosotros dentro, que todo era un plan caprichoso del destino, escuché los disparos, al Joker y a Herley chistar los dientes con rabi. Procuré no caer en la inconsciencia, si iba a suceder algo, quería estar cuerdo para verlo, pero si todo era una alucinación y ellos solo se estaban burlando de mi... Lo que yo quisiera no importaba, dejé de tener el control cuando supe de mis cachorros.

El zumbido de otra detonación perforó mis oídos al mismo tiempo en que las contracciones empezaron. No pude contener los gritos de dolor y terror que salían de mis labios como un cántico apocalíptico, el Joker controló su semblante, fingiendo que todo estaba lleno tal y como quería.

Yo era un experto, las cosas no salían bien en ninguno de los escenarios que me plantee al instante en que tomaba y estiraba en mi dirección el bisturí.

\- Será rápido, como siempre papi llega tarde ¿no crees?

Antes de que pudiera soltar la maldición que tenia aprisionada en la garganta deslizó el instrumento sobre la piel sensible de mi vientre, la maldición se convirtió en súplica, una asquerosa y enfermiza.

\- _Solo serán ellos, salvalos a ellos..._

Vi la sombra que me seguía en mis pesadillas, mi abuelo se encontraba sentado, deslizando una pierna sobre otra en gestos de placer.

" _El plan de alguien mucho más grande, yo solo soy la lleve que da entrada a la estrella"_

Otro grito desgarrador salió de mi garganta como el aullido de un animal moribundo.

" _Nadie te salvará pequeño, Papi es un experto en llegar tarde siempre que uno de sus pajaritos lo necesita"_

Admiraba a mi padre, si bien Jason había muerto también había regresado gracias al pozo de lázaro, estaba seguro de que yo no tendría la misma suerte u oportunidad, tampoco la quería.

Mi vista se nubló, Ra's se levantó de la silla comí si nada y salió del cuarto.

\- Los cachorros son míos, tú eres del viejo.

La muerte me abrazó con renovable dulzura, en mi último respiro, en todo lo que podía pensar era en Dick, en una vida que jamás sería mía.

Escuché el llanto de mi hijo y morí, como siempre supe que lo haría.


	18. Descenso

El aroma de la sangre se extendía por el viejo edificio más rápido que el del mar que lo rodeaba.

Jason disparó a otro de los alfas que de agloneraban en la entraba como insectos, Superman fue el único que pasó sobre todo y se dirigió al lugar del cual provenía el olor de la muerte.

Conocía el olor de esa sangre tanto como conocía el de la mía propia, un llanto después de otro me obligó a apartarme de golpe de todos los demás, una fuerza que no creía que estuviera dentro de mi me dió la oportunidad de llega al fondo, donde el olor era más fuerte y penetrante.

Vi su rostro antes de todo lo demás, su vientre abierto al igual que sus ojos cubiertos por el espectro del dolor y de la agonía hicieron desaparecer todo tipo de fortaleza, de nuevo tarde, de nuevo inútil.

\- ERES UN MALDITO!!!

El zumbido en mis oídos desapareció, Superman sostenía al payaso con la misma fuerza que utilizaría en la pelea contra mi padre hacía años, no, era diferente, el odio bestial era diferente.

Todo sentido desapareció de mi interior con la misma intensidad de los golpes de mi ahora padrastro. El payaso había muerto y aún así no dejaba de golpear su deformada cabeza contra el suelo, combinando la sangre de Damian con la del monstruo que lo acabó.

El llanto de sus cachorros era imparable, impresionante, tan fuerte como lo había sido mi pequeño demonio.

Me levanté y resbale, vomité y me arrastré al lugar en donde estaban ellos, sus narices apenas desarrolladas olían el aroma de la muerte, el aroma de su madre.

Los tomé en mis brazos, Superman, el hombre más poderoso en la tierra sollozanba sin control al lado del cuerpo que seguía vaciandoce. Tan cerca pero tan lejos, el llanto de los cachorros se hizo más fuerte... Yo estaba seco, no podía llorar.

Recuerdo cuando Bruce lo vió, no me culpó pero había sido la primera vez que lo vi llorar con tanto dolor que terminé por romperme.

Cargó a los cachorros de su hijo como si su vida dependiera de ello, Damian seguía sobre esa barra, helada aún más de lo que estaba su cuerpo, sus ojos abiertos seguían gritando. La vicion de su abdomen abierto era lo peor que había visto jamás, mi corazón bombeaba pero me sentía muerto, vacío.

Mi omega, mi destino había muerto, yo era el único culpable y eso me atormentaria aún después de la muerte.

Cerré sus ojos, los demás se encargaron de su cuerpo.

 _ **Una presencia más oscura que los putridos corazones de los más desdichados de Gotham sonreía con burla, se sabía el rey del tablero de juego en el que nosotros solo vagabamos en las sombras, y Damian era su peón favorito, no lo dejarían ir tan fácilmente.**_


End file.
